


Se...

by DanimelGrid



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: A vida é um breve suspiro... e foi em sua derradeira hora, que Oscar se deu conta dessa verdade.
Relationships: André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes





	Se...

Amor… uma palavra tão pequena em número de letras, porém, abrangente em significados, pois nesta, vários sentimentos mesclam-se, fundem-se, sem que ao menos nos demos conta, mesmo que tais sentimentos porventura nunca amor fossem. É confuso, mas, o que nesta vida não é?

Eu mesma confundi-me por diversas vezes em relação às minhas emoções, porque o modo como fui criada me levou à isso… a sentir-me perdida quando me vi diante de algo que não pude reconhecer e tampouco confrontar.

Como caçula de cinco meninas, coube à mim dar seguimento aos desejos de meu pai, General Jarjayes, e ser seu herdeiro em sua gloriosa carreira militar, me tornando Oscar, nome com o qual fui batizada, e como menino fui criada, sendo que nunca, em tempo algum, me queixei quanto a isto. Para mim, ser e me comportar como um homem era natural, treinar arduamente não me abalava. Aprendi a ser forte desde então, pois assim era o desejo de minha família.

Porém, com o passar dos anos, vi-me presa num labirinto escuro e sombrio, pois algo em meu íntimo me incomodava… algo em mim destoava ante à toda a realidade em que vivi até então… Fersen… Hans Axel von Fersen me intrigava, me fazia pensar em coisas que até então, nada significavam para mim, que sempre vivi para servir à Monarquia e seus caprichos. Sua presença máscula era tão marcante que me atordoava, me desconsertava, me sufocava até… mas, os sentimentos do valoroso Conde já tinham dona, ninguém mais ninguém menos que minha adorada rainha Maria Antonieta, que apesar de casada, era sumamente infeliz, e testemunhar seus olhos brilharem toda vez que o via, fazia-me sentir culpada por nutrir algo que estava aquém do meu alcance… sempre esteve…

Só caí em mim quanto ao meu disparate, na noite em que finalmente retirei meu uniforme, companheiro de toda uma vida, para vestir-me como uma dama… como eu deveria ter me trajado ao longo dos anos, se fosse eu uma mulher comum. Naquela noite de céu estrelado, em mais um dos bailes promovidos pela nobreza, vi refletido nos olhos verdes daquele belo homem, que eu não teria chance alguma, e que seu coração era pertencia à rainha. E para mim, aquela constatação fora um baque, o que me levou a entregar meu cargo na Guarda Real e me unir ao Regimento Militar, onde passei a comandar a Milícia B.

E junto à mim, André, deveras leal como o de praxe, acompanhou-me contra minha vontade. Mas… por mais aborrecida que estivesse ao ter sido sumariamente ignorada, foi bom tê-lo por perto, pois a decepção que tive me fez enxergar o que era óbvio: Que André Grandier era o homem que fazia meu peito comprimir e meu coração acelerar… que era ele, que cresceu comigo, e que era praticamente minha sombra e meu esteio, quem eu amava verdadeiramente.

Como pude ser tão cega a ponto de não notar tal realidade? Cega… humpf! Quem estava cego de um dos olhos era ele, e tudo por tentar me ajudar a capturar um malfeitor mascarado, e por este motivo, a vista que lhe sobrou também estava comprometida, fato que me deixava ainda mais aflita, pois por minha causa, pelo grande apreço que dedicava à mim, meu estimado André poderia se prejudicar ainda mais.

Só que, não teve jeito… ele era teimoso, e quis ficar comigo para me auxiliar, me amparar… ah André… minha vida já estava por um fio e eu não tive coragem de te revelar tal verdade… não era tão corajosa quanto supus… meu pulmões há muito falhavam, quando tossia, sangrava, e a tuberculose me corroía por dentro, sendo que eu nada poderia fazer, pois não abandonaria a batalha que já estava por vir, pois uma revolução era iminente… questão de semanas, dias até… afinal de contas eu era um soldado, e o dever dos soldados é morrer lutando.

E foi numa noite, em que tudo se encaminhava para o pior dos cenários, que te implorei para que voltasse para nossa casa, para se proteger do que viria. Mas, eu já deveria imaginar que tu se negaria à fazê-lo, e daí então, não mais pude conter as palavras que estavam presas em minha garganta: “Eu te amo!” foi o que disse à ele, que por sua vez confessou que também me amava… que me queria e desejava… 

Fazer amor com André foi sublime, surreal… sentir seus beijos macios subjugando minha boca, sua língua enroscando-se à minha, nossas peles suadas colando-se, suas grandes mãos entremeando-se nas ondulações dos meus cabelos, enquanto às minhas puxavam os fios curtos dele, devido à excitação que ele me proporcionava… nossos corpos unidos como um só ser… uma só alma… 

Depois do momento mais precioso de nossas vidas fomos ao Regimento, e tomei a decisão de seguir a vontade de André, meu amado esposo, que achou por bem juntar-nos à revolução, pois o povo estava sofrendo, carregando o fardo de sustentar uma nobreza fútil, opulenta e sanguessuga, tudo às custas da miséria de seus cidadãos.

Por mais que me doesse ir contra à Maria Antonieta, fiz o que tinha que ser feito, não me arrependo. Porém, tal rebeldia custou caro, e o primeiro a pagar essa conta fora André, que sucumbiu em meus braços, após um tiro acertar em cheio seu bondoso coração. Não… não era possível… André não poderia me deixar só… nunca! Ele sempre esteve comigo! Na infância, nos bons e maus momentos… mesmo quando discutimos, e me disse enfaticamente que uma rosa jamais poderia tornar-se em um lírio, e que eu não seria exitosa em mudar minha real natureza, ele não me abandonou… 

Creio que metade de minha alma morreu ali, junto ao homem que fez de mim mulher, que nunca me negou carinho, que sempre me amou como eu sou… e amar as pessoas como elas realmente são é muito difícil… 

Acho que por ter vivido em sua companhia, e contado sempre com seu apoio, ofuscou o real significado de André para mim… cri por toda vida que ele estaria sempre por perto, e não foi assim… a morte é implacável, impiedosa, não teve dó de mim, que fui estúpida ao me confundir no meio do caminho, perdendo tempo... tempo este que certamente seria melhor aproveitado ao lado de meu grande e verdadeiro amor…

E aqui estou, sangrando, com meu corpo cravejado de balas, atiradas por aqueles que até ontem estavam no mesmo lado da trincheira que eu, vendo boa parte da minha existência passar diante dos meus olhos, e tal processo, é ao mesmo tempo fascinante e aterrador, acreditem.

Meus orbes encheram-se de lágrimas ao pensar se, ao invés de Fersen, tivesse sido André a dançar comigo aquela valsa? Será que eu teria descoberto que o amava desde que me entendia por gente? Será que, ao tentar protegê-lo, acabei por magoá-lo, pois deveria achar que eu não lhe tinha afeto e pretendia afastá-lo? Céus… como devo tê-lo feito sofrer… logo aquele que merecia tudo de melhor que eu poderia ofertar!

Se… tantas suposições, tantas conjecturas… esses “se” não levam à nada, pois o que passou não tem volta. Não há como retroceder, viajar ao passado e concertar os tropeços dados… o que importa é o que vivemos. Foi pouco, porém, intenso, profundo… eu o amei, e ele me amou, e com isso, posso enfim fechar meus olhos e morrer em paz.

Quem sabe um dia o reencontrarei? Num outro lado, num outro plano, no lugar o qual nós, meros mortais, costumamos chamar de paraíso...

Fim.


End file.
